This unit has focused on the development of new treatment strategies for patients with advanced stage ovarian cancer, using as a primary resource patients with recurrent/refractory disease. In patients who have not received prior therapy, we have focused on the utility of "dose intense" platinum therapy in the ability to induce complete response, as well as possibly enhancing the duration of that response.